숨바꼭질-Hide And Seek
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Based from 'Hide And Seek' by SeeU / Warn:: FF Mystery yang gagal,EXO-HunHan's FF,Don't like don't Read


.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan [ _HunHan_ ]

.: Genre : Hororr,Mystery[ Maybe? Not Sure for it ]

.: Rated : T

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, OneShot*_push-up dance_*,Inspired by _**SeeU (Korean's Vocaloid)**_'s Song with the same title ,Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**It's Better to read it while listening to the song**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ding dong mu neu ryeo reo da o**__**  
**__**Nae ga wat dan da**__**  
**__**Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo**_

_Ding-dong,__  
__Hurry, open the door,__  
__I have come for you,__  
__Trying to hide from me its no use._

Seorang namja berlari menghindar dari sesuatu. Matanya terus menatap ke belakangnya berharap tak ada yang mengejarnya atau mengikutinya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal.

'Sedikit lagi sampai….'batin Sehun—namja itu.

_**BLAAAMM**_

_**Ding dong eo sa yeol eo da o**__**  
**__**Nae ga wat dan da**__**  
**__**Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo**_

_Ding-dong,__  
__Hurry, open the door,__  
__I have come for you,__  
__It's already too late to run._

Namja tampan itu menarik nafasnya dalam dan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kencang. Ia hanya menatap pintu yang tadi ia tutup dengan keras dan terkunci rapat.

Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dari jendela yang berada di samping pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan dan Sehun mengenali siapa yang menatapnya itu.

"Lu—Luhan hyung…."

_**Chang mun sae ro bo neun**__**  
**__**Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo**__**  
**__**Geo be jil lin du nun**__**  
**__**Ga gga i seo bo go si peo**_

_Peering through your window,__  
__Our eyes met out of pure luck,__  
__You're too frozen in fear,__  
__I want to see you up close._

_**CTREEK CTREEK**_

Suara gagang pintu yang berderak menyadarkan Sehun dari kebekuan yang menerpanya tadi. Secepat mungkin,ia langsung berlari semakin masuk ke rumahnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintunya.

_**Ding dong nae ga deu reo gan da**__**  
**__**Eo seo do mang chyeo**__**  
**__**Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja**__**  
**__**Ding dong nae ga deu reo wat da**__**  
**__**Eo seo su meo ra**__**  
**__**Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja**_

_Ding Dong__  
__I'm coming in for you__  
__Hurry up and run,__  
__Let's play tag and have our fun__  
__Ding Dong__  
__I've come in for you now__  
__Hurry up and hide__  
__Let's play hide-and-seek and have some fun!_

Namja yang daritadi mengejar Sehun—Xi Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam rumah Sehun hanya terdiam dan menatap sekitarnya datar dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis putih sebagai penanda pupil matanya yang mengerikan. Namja itu mulai menggerakan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun.

_**Kung kwang dae neun neo eui**__**  
**__**Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne**__**  
**__**Geo chi reo jin neo eui**__**  
**__**Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut**_

_**Ggok ggok su meo ra**__**  
**__**Meo ri ka rab boi il la**__**  
**__**Ggok ggok su meo ra**__**  
**__**Meo ri ka rab boi il la**__**  
**__**Ggok ggok su meo ra**__**  
**__**Meo ri ka rab boi il la**__****_

_**Ggok ggok su meo ra**__**  
**__**Meo ri**_

_Thumping of your footsteps__  
__I can hear it clearly from here.__  
__Now your ragged breathing__  
__I can hear you trying to run!_

_Hide tight, I can see your hair__  
__Hide tight, I can see your hair__  
__Hide tight, I can see your hair_

___Hide tight, your head..._

Setelah beberapa lama menggerakkan kakinya,ia terdiam sebentar seperti merasakan keberadaan Sehun. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan mulai berjalan ke salah satu kamar di rumah itu berdiri di depannya dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

_**Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da**__**  
**__**Deu reo gal geon de**__**  
**__**Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge**_

_Knock-Knock__  
__I'm in front of your door__  
__Now I'm coming in__  
__I don't need to ask permission_

Sehun yang berada di persembunyiannya hanya bisa menahan nafas miliknya. "Sesuatu" yang ada dalam diri Luhan sepertinya tak akan menyerah sebelum bisa menemukan dirinya.

_**Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da**__**  
**__**Eo di su meon na**__**  
**__**Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae**_

_Knock-Knock__  
__Now I'm in your bedroom__  
__Where are you hiding?__  
__The game is almost at its end now!_

Sehun bisa mendengar langkah luhan dari tempatnya. Adrenaline-nya yang begitu tinggi membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu cepat. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Luhan mulai membongkar barang barang dikamarnya untuk mencari dirinya

_**Neo eui bang e in neun**__**  
**__**Chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo**__**  
**__**Yeo gi e neu neom ne**__**.**_

_I looked under the bed,__  
__That I found in your empty room.__  
__I guess you are not here._

Memorinya mengingat awal dari semua kejadian ini. Berawal dari "sesuatu" itu yang merasuki Kyungsoo,lalu Baekhyun dan kemudian Kai dan kini Luhan. "Sesuatu" itu merasuki setiap orang yang ia temukan dalam permainan "Hide and Seek".

_**Da eu meu not jang a ni ya**_

_Next I'll look inside your closet!_

Nafasnya tiba tiba tercekat saat segaris sinar dari luar yang menjadi sumber cahaya untuknya tiba tiba menghilang. Dengan tatapn Luhan yang mengintip dari celah cahaya itu.

_**Ding dong yeo gi in ne**__**  
**__**Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne**__**  
**__**Ne ga sul lae**__**  
**__**Ding dong i je cha jan ne**__**  
**__**Ne ga sul lae**_

_Ding Dong__  
__I have found you.__  
__Ding Dong__  
__Hidden from me here. Now you're it.__  
__Ding Dong__  
__I have found you here. Now you're it._

Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya ketika Luhan membuka lemarinya—tempat persembunyiannya—dan menemukannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah 'smirk' yang mengerikan. Pupil matanya yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah darah ketika ia menatap Sehun.

"I've Found You…."

Luhan lalu dengan kasar menarik Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sehun menghentakkan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya—membuat kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk langsung kabur dari kamar itu.

'Si—Sial….terkunci dari luar…'

Luhan mendekati Sehun dari belakangnya tanpa Sehun sadari dan tiba tiba pandangan matanya berubah menjadi gelap.

_**Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne**__**  
**__**Ne ga sul lae**__**  
**__**Ding dong beol chik ba da ra**_

_Ding Dong__  
__It looks like I won. Now you're it.__  
__Ding Dong__  
__Here's your penalty._

Seorang namja menatap datar namja yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai keramik kamar itu. Sehun—namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis pada Luhan sembari memejamkan matanya. Matanya terbuka dan menampilkan matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis putih sebagai penanda pupil matanya yang mengerikan. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengerikan.

_**Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da**__**  
**__**A mu do eom ne**__**  
**__**Ding dong mo du da an nyeong**_

_Ding Dong__  
__The game is over. No one's left.__  
__Ding Dong__  
__Goodbye everyone._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Woooiiiiii….Author is Back Woiiiiii! *ditimpuk sandal sama readers*

I'm back with a _shortfic_ (Pendek banget malah). Kali ini dari lagunya _**SeeU**_ yang judulnya '**숨바꼭질**' atau kalau judul versi bahasa inggrisnya sih '_**Hide and Seek**_' (kalau yang suka jalan jalan(?) di fandom _Vocaloid_ di _FFn_ (biasanya) pasti tahu _**SeeU**_). Author emang pingin banget bikin FF dari lagu ini tapi gak dapet feel-nya mulu. Entah sekarang ini pas atau enggak.-.

Kalau kurang dapat feel-nya coba di lihat MV-nya sebentar (Ada kok MV-nya). Mungkin bisa ngebayangin terutama bagian yang matanya itu. Sebenarnya author kesulitan di situ jadi maaf kalau FF ini jelek *bow*

Dan request 'TSM's Butler Café' masih author kerjain kok cuman sepertinya saya kehabisan ide menyelesaikan ceritanya *mojok* dan soal '(Black) Rabbit and Wolf'….

Yah,turut berduka aja buat hardisk author yang berujung kudu di format semua *nangis* Koleksi Foto EXO dan B.A.P author pun menghilang *pundung* #curcol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last, Gimme ur Review Juseyo^^


End file.
